With continued positive economic developments, more people choose riding in private cars as a transportation solution instead of walking. It follows that a quantity of vehicles on the road increases, and mathematically the probability of a traffic accident occurring increases as well.
When a vehicle is involved in an accident, usually, an owner of the vehicle in the accident seeks help from emergency workers, relatives, or friends by himself or herself. Sometimes, a helpful passerby may contact a rescue worker on behalf of the vehicle owner. In some cases, no one may contact the rescue worker until traffic police arrive at the scene of the accident.
Under these scenarios, the following problem exists: An owner of a vehicle in an accident may actively seek help only when the owner's ability to perform such actions are not affected. However, when the owner is seriously injured or not conscious (e.g., in a coma), and other rescue workers cannot arrive in time, the early response time for rescuing the owner of the vehicle in the accident may be easily missed.